Virtual spaces, such as online games, can be enjoyed by users from a variety of media devices. The versatility of virtual spaces allows users to log into user accounts associated there with and participate in the virtual space from nearly any device capable of network communication. Users may log on via presentation control devices, such as television set-top boxes, smart TVs, computers, and gaming consoles. Users may access virtual spaces via mobile user devices such as mobile computing devices, smartphones, tablet computers, cellular telephones, and mobile gaming devices.
Virtual space content which is provided to the users facilitating participation by the users is typically limited. For example, content may be limited if the user participating in the virtual space is a “guest”, that is, does not have a user account associated with the virtual space. Even still, users having user accounts may still be limited to “general” content which is presented to all users with user accounts. Users may additionally “unlock” or otherwise acquire more content to enhance their gameplay experience with the “general” content. However, this “unlocked” content may be limited in that it requires substantial user participation and/or user skill (in the case of an online game) to be able to achieve the “unlocks” in the first place.